<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Jaskier, Marry me! by MissLouBanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643559">¡Jaskier, Marry me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner'>MissLouBanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MissLouBannerLittleStories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Problems, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguna vez Yennefer podrá dejar de divertirse a costa de los demás? ¿Que tiene contra los brujos? ¿Ciri será la única con paz mental?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MissLouBannerLittleStories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¡Jaskier, Marry me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Parte de mi Serie de #MBLittleStories en FB</p><p>Lo he escrito rápido, así que pido disculpas de antemano si encuentran errores ortográficos o se pierden al leer :'D</p><p>Recuerden que son libres de corregirme en cuanto a personalidades. Desafortunadamente, sólo he visto la serie de Netflix. </p><p>Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibida!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La hechicera de ojos violeta tomó asiento junto a la pelirroja y Geralt, llamando su atención mientras tarareaba una de las canciones románticas y dramáticas que cantaba Jaskier últimamente.</p><p>Habían decidido parar para descansar y comer un rato en un pequeño pueblo de pasó, nada que llamara la atención y los habitantes parecían felices y amigables con los Brujos.<br/>Además, Ciri necesitaba también relacionarse con personas de su edad y personas que no fueran hechiceras y brujos.</p><p>–¿Por qué tan feliz, Yen?</p><p>–Hmm–Secundó el lobo blanco con un gruñido junto a la otra hechicera, compartiendo la misma duda.</p><p>–Acabo de terminar una relación de 3 años–Respondió Yennefer, feliz y alegre.</p><p>–¿Tan mala era que estás cantando feliz, al fin?</p><p>Yennefer se giró a ver a Triss, con una sonrisa burlona y satisfecha en su rostro. –Nunca dije que fuera mi relación.</p><p>–Vaya–Triss se giró hacia Geralt, preguntando silenciosamente si esté tenía idea de algo. </p><p>Geralt se quedó pensando, analizando las palabras. </p><p>Una relación de 3 años.</p><p>3 años.</p><p>Yennefer dijo que no era relación suya, Triss no tenía una tampoco, que el supiera, y él, tampoco tenía una. </p><p>Entonces quedaban ...</p><p>–Mierda–Maldijo Geralt, cayendo en cuenta de quiénes hablaba. –Yennefer ¿Que hiciste? </p><p>La hechicera se giró en dirección del lobo, aún sonriendo divertida, y levantó su ceja derecha hacia él. Obviamente, entendía que Geralt ya había descubierto todo. </p><p>–¡Geralt!</p><p>Jaskier se acercó gritando hacia el trío, colocándose tras de él como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo ... ¿O de alguien?</p><p>–¿Que hiciste, Jaskier?–Cuestionó molesto el brujo, tenía suficiente con lo que Yennefer había hecho como para que el bardo hubiese creado más problemas. Ni siquiera había resuelto lo primero.</p><p>–Por extraño que parezca, está vez no he hecho nada–Se defendió Jaskier, ante la mirada reprobatoria del lobo.–¡Lo juro!</p><p>–¿Entonces?</p><p>–Solo pasaba junto a los establos, para ver si Roach podría perdonarme por haberle puesto una planta carnívora en su sedoso pelo, con una bonita y roja manzana–Empezó a explicarse el bardo. –Cuando de repen-</p><p>–¿Que hiciste?</p><p>–¡Que no hice nada! </p><p>–Tal vez ese fue el problema–Comentó burlona Triss.</p><p>–Gracias por tu apoyo, Triss.</p><p>–De nada–Respondió la hechicera, guiñándole un ojo a Jaskier, provocando un leve sonrojo en él y un leve gruñido en Geralt. </p><p>–Como decía–Jaskier volvió a retomar su relato. –Entonces ...</p><p>–¡Bardo!–El grito de Lambert llamó la atención de todos. –¡Ven para acá, cobarde! </p><p>Geralt se giró hacia Jaskier, cuestionandolo con la mirada una vez más.</p><p>–¡Geralt, sálvame!–Gritó Jaskier, intentando cubrirse con el cuerpo de Geralt, quien aún permanecía sentado. </p><p>–¡Lambert!–Genial, Jaskier no solo había causado un problema con Lambert si no con Eskel también, a juzgar por el tono de su grito. –¡Fuera de mi camino!</p><p>Triss se puso de pie, colocándose en el camino de los dos brujo molestos con Geralt y Jaskier. –Hey, cálmense. ¿Que les pasa?</p><p>–¡Yo me voy a casar con el bardo!–Exclamaron ambos brujos al mismo tiempo a la pregunta de la pelirroja.</p><p>Geralt y Triss parpadearon confundidos, sin entender tal acción.</p><p>–¡Geralt!–La voz de Jaskier hizo reaccionar a Geralt a tiempo, cuando Lambert y Eskel empezaban a acercarse a su dirección. </p><p>–Alto–Gruño Geralt, ya estando de pie, poniendo su cuerpo como barrera entre sus 'hermanos' y Jaskier. –¿Que está pasando?</p><p>–Me cásare con el bardo para demostrarle a este idiota que puedo ser un buen esposo sin importar quién sea mi pareja–Respondió Lambert, directo y agresivo, señalando a Eskel durante la palabra "idiota". </p><p>–Geralt, por favor, necesito casarme con Jaskier para enseñarle a Lambert que soy mucho mejor pareja que él–Ah, Eskel y sus modales. Mucho mejor que la propuesta de Lambert, pero seguía sin entender el objetivo de todo.</p><p>Además ...</p><p>–No–Contestó Geralt a los brujos. –Este bardo es mío, busquense al suyo.</p><p>Yennefer, Triss y Jaskier, estaban sorprendidos ante la respuesta del Lobo. ¿Habían escuchado bien? </p><p>¿Geralt había dicho que Jaskier era su bardo? ¿Suyo?</p><p>–¿Disculpa?–Lambert no parecía feliz de escuchar eso.</p><p>–Con todo respeto, Geralt–Si, Eskel tampoco estaba contento. –Jaskier no es tu bardo, tu mismo lo has repetido varias veces.</p><p>–Eso es cierto–Triss les dió la razón ¿Por que ahora Geralt decía eso?. –Desde el inicio nos dijiste que Jaskier no era nada tuyo.</p><p>–Apartate–Ordenó Lambert. –Yo si quiero al bardo.</p><p>–Yo lo vi primero–De todas las peleas en su vida, que Geralt tuvo con ellos, ¿En esta tenía que hablar en serio?</p><p>–¡Yennefer!–Jaskier estaba muy asustado como para pedir la ayuda de la hechicera. </p><p>–A mi no me mires.</p><p>–¡Tu empezaste esto!–Geralt gruñó molesto en respuesta.</p><p>–Espera–La pelirroja intervinó, de nuevo. –¿Me estás diciendo que la relación de 3 años que terminaste, es la de Lambert con Eskel?</p><p>–¿Dónde está Ciri?–Preguntó preocupada Yennefer, dándose cuenta de que alguien faltaba.</p><p>–Seguramente está en algún lugar seguro, dónde nadie quiere casarse con ella a la fuerza–Respondió Jaskier con sarcasmo hacia Yennefer.</p><p>La hechicera volteó a ver enojada al bardo, provocando que se aferrara más a la espalda de Geralt. </p><p>–Le hice un encargo–Eskel habló primero ante los segundos de silencio formados por la pregunta de Yennefer.</p><p>–Tambien le hice uno–Lambert y su competitividad.</p><p>–¿Cuál?–Cuestionó la hechicera, de pie con clara preocupación en su rostro. Se supone que no debe salir de su campo de visión tanto tiempo. </p><p>–¡¿Lambert y Eskel tenían una relación?!–Triss seguía sin procesar del todo la información, al parecer. </p><p>–¿Dónde está?–Preguntó Geralt a sus hermanos, ganándose una mirada desafiante.</p><p>–¿Que pasa aquí?–Oh, ahí estaba.</p><p> La menor se acercaba a ellos con dos pequeñas bolsas, cada una en una mano, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro como la de Yennefer.</p><p>–¿Dónde estabas?–Preguntó Yennefer.</p><p>–Lambert y Eskel me encargaron comprar algo.</p><p>–¿Que?–Preguntó Geralt.</p><p>–¿Lo tienes, mocosa?–Cuestionó Lambert a la niña, extendiendo una mano hacia ella para que se le entregará su pedido.</p><p>Ciri no respondió, sólo se dedicó a entregarle a los dos Brujos sus respectivos pedidos en silencio. </p><p>Eskel fue el primero en lograr abrir la pequeña bolsa y saco un par de anillos, con un pequeño diamante incrustado en cada uno, y levantó la mirada en dirección de Jaskier, quien aún estaba escondido tras Geralt y solo se lograba ver su cabeza. –Jaskier, cásate conmigo.</p><p>–¡No! Cásate conmigo–Gritó Lambert, sosteniendo un par de anillos con un Rubí incrustado en ambos. </p><p>Jaskier chilló sorprendido ante el pedido de ambos brujos. Realmente iban en serio. </p><p>Yennefer estaba sonriendo mientras veía la escena, orgullosa de darse cuenta que Ciri seguía sus pasos. Molestar a los brujos. </p><p>–Hmm–Ahora Geralt gruñó divertido. –Muy tarde.</p><p>Las palabras del lobo confundieron a los otros dos brujos, a Yennefer y Ciri.</p><p>–¿De verdad?–Preguntó Jaskier, aliviado. –No me molesta eso, Geralt ¿Pero porque es tarde? </p><p>Geralt no respondió con palabras, pero si con acciones. </p><p>Jaskier observo cómo el brujo de cabello blanco sacaba una pequeña caja de uno de los compartimentos de su armadura, sacando un par de anillos con un Pequeño zafiro azul incrustado en ellos. </p><p>–Zafiro azul, como sus ojos–Dijo con orgullo, Geralt a sus hermanos, mostrando los anillos. </p><p>–¿De que diablos hablas?–Cuestionó Lambert.</p><p>Geralt se giró hacia Jaskier, tomando su mano izquierda y colocó uno de los anillos en su dedo anular. –Ahora es mío. <br/>–¿Que?–Lambert y Eskel estaban en shock. Se supone que Geralt no soportaba a Jaskier, entonces ¿Porque?</p><p>–Geralt, de verdad me siento halagado–Jaskier no tardó en reaccionar esta vez. –Pero se supone que antes debes preguntarme.</p><p>–No necesito preguntarte–Respondió Geralt. </p><p>–¿Disculpa?–Jaskier ahora no sabía si sentirse ofendido por no ser tomada su opinión en cuenta en estás peleas de brujos o felizmente halagado de que Geralt lo estuviera considerando su pareja. –¿Que pasa si no quiero casarme contigo?</p><p>Jaskier recibió una mirada furiosa del lobo, advirtiéndole que no le llevará la contraria o le haría pagar después. –¡Está bien! ¡Nos casaremos!</p><p>–Y ustedes–Geralt se giró hacia Lambert y Eskel, con molestia en su rostro. –Resuelvan sus problemas por su cuenta. </p><p>–¿Quien te crees para ordenarme que hacer?</p><p>–Lambert </p><p>–¿Que?</p><p>–Busquemos a alguien más mejor. </p><p>–¡Eskel y Lambert!–Grito por tercera vez Triss, llamando la atención de todos.</p><p>Lambert sonrió, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la pelirroja.</p><p>–Oh ¡no!–Eskel fue tras de él. </p><p>Pobre Triss, pensó Ciri, cuando vio que los dos brujos ahora se peleaban por querer contraer nupcias con la Hechicera.</p><p>–Ya puedes quitarle el anillo–Dijo Yennefer, más cerca ahora de Geralt y Jaskier, atrayendo la atención de Ciri. –Ya quitaron su atención del bardo </p><p>Cierto, Geralt probablemente había hecho lo del anillo como una solución a los caprichos de Lambert y Eskel con él. Tal vez, era para Yennefer y no para él, de todos modos.</p><p>Jaskier sintió una leve presión en el pecho, pero puso en su rostro una sonrisa intentando mostrar alivio. –Yennefer tiene razón, Geralt. </p><p>Jaskier levantó su mano con el anillo hacia Geralt, para que esté pudiera quitar el anillo finalmente. –Gracias por sacarme de este problema.</p><p>–Como siempre–Comentó Yennefer, ganándose un pequeño codazo por parte de Ciri.</p><p>Geralt se quedó viendo a Jaskier, pasando su mirada de su rostro al anillo y viceversa. –¿Quien dijo que era un juego?</p><p>–¿Ah?–Preguntó confundido Jaskier, aunque en el fondo estuviera gritando de felicidad. </p><p>–No te quites ese anillo, ni lo pierdas–Advirtió Geralt, alejándose de ellos para poder ayudar ahora a Triss a alejarla de sus hermanos. </p><p>–Felicidades–Soltó Yennefer, una vez que Geralt no estaba cerca. –Finalmente lo atrapaste.</p><p>–O tal vez, Geralt lo atrapó–Ciri no había quitado su sonrisa divertida en ningún momento y ahora, era más grande. </p><p>–No lo embrujaste ¿Verdad?–Cuestionó Jaskier, aún sin creer lo que Geralt acaba de hacer. </p><p>–Si lo hubiera hecho ¿Que te hace pensar que sería para atarlo a ti?</p><p>–Solo me aseguro que esto no sea un juego tuyo </p><p>Yennefer volvió a sonreír, disfrutando de ver las reacciones tan cambiantes en Jaskier. De miedo a confusión, de confusión a decepción, de decepción a felicidad y de felicidad a duda. Tener a Jaskier con ellos no era tan malo después de todo, podía distraerse con el si quería. </p><p>–Bien, intentaré ayudar a Geralt–Jaskier comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que Geralt fue tras Lambert, Eskel y Triss.</p><p>–¡Ahora puedes decirle "Esposo"!–Gritó Ciri a Jaskier, quien se rió en el momento en que el bardo volteó sonrojado a verla amenazante. –Lo de embrujar a Geralt ...</p><p>Yennefer volteó a ver a Ciri, curiosa por lo que diria. </p><p>–Sé que no lo harías de ese modo, pero estoy segura que ayudarías a Jaskier. </p><p>La hechicera no respondió, pero le regaló una sonrisa más sincera y tranquila a la menor. </p><p>Jaskier no era tan molesto después de todo. Podria ser que ella tuviera ya algunas ideas en mente por si Geralt aún no mostraba nada hacia él. </p><p>Ahora, se quedarán en su mente. Ya no eran necesarias.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>